


Wrist - Inhale - Innocent - Starlit

by lferion



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written during the flash-slash panel at Con*Strict 12</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wrist - Inhale - Innocent - Starlit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written during the flash-slash panel at Con*Strict 12

Soft lips met the tender skin of Qui-Gon's wrist, innocent kisses that made him shiver and lit stars of desire in his veins. He inhaled sharply, muscles trembling, struggling to stay still, attentive, aware and in the moment. He wanted to remember it all, experience every caress, sound, scent, and taste. This was a gift that might never come his way again, and he intended not just to enjoy it to the fullest, but to return the delight in full measure to his lover and beloved. However outwardly chaste they were, however seemingly stoic and unapproachable, Jedi, too, knew love.


End file.
